Ruiner
4/5 (GTA IV) 2/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Ruiner (GTA IV) Dominator (GTA V) Worn (GTA Online; Wrecked variant) |carcols = }} ---- ruiner3 }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} ---- ruiner3 }} |modelname = ruiner (All games) ruiner3 (GTA Online; Wrecked variant) |handlingname = RUINER |textlabelname = RUINER |roadspawn = Yes (All games) Parked (All games) No GTA Online; Wecked variant) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (GTA IV) 50 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |roadspawnlicense = ruiner Standard White - 50% Blue Plate - 20% White Plate 2 - 30% ruiner3 Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Imponte Ruiner is a 1980s muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Ruiner is prominently inspired on the , with cues from a variety of other 80s muscles and coupés. The tail lights and trunk spoiler are shaped like those of the Camaro, but the area between and below the tail lights better resembles the Firebird, with "IMPONTE" and "Ruiner 450GT" positioned where the Firebird logo would be. The ground effects on the front end are reminiscent of . The rims resemble those of the , and the added B-pillars on the rear window may also come from the Starion. The hood resembles that of a . The rear window is shaped after the one seen on the first generation . All Ruiners feature "RUINER" decals and stripes along the lower part of the doors, much like that of the Camaro IROC-Z, although the stripes and decals share colors with the ground effects, much like 1982-1984 Trans Ams. Some Ruiners also feature an offset cowl induction hood, strikingly similar to those found on 1982-1984 Trans Ams and 1985-1992 Firebird Formulas. The Ruiner features a roof, which comes in three different variations: with solid roof panels, with glass roof panels or without roof panels. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Ruiner retains its design from GTA IV, with only minor changes. It now features a quad exhaust, instead of the dual exhaust present on the GTA IV version. It retains its T-Top roof, however, as of Patch 1.29, the three options from the GTA IV version are now present. It always spawns with its windows rolled up, even without roof panels. The turbo hood bulge is no longer available and a traditional ram air hood (similar to the Buffalo from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) can be applied to it instead. There have also been minor changes to the badges and decals. The Ruiner's wheel models are available to purchase in Los Santos Customs, named "Mecha", found in the Muscle class. There is also an off-road counterpart named "Dune Basher", found in the Off Road class. Current Design Gallery Standard= |-| Ruiner3= Version History Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto IV In GTA IV, the car handles quite loosely, being able to perform power slides with ease, and in the hands of a skilled driver, can prove to be an excellently handling vehicle. The car can brake easily, and can accelerate quickly, leaving the player with a well-rounded muscle car, perfect for any criminal getaway. Just be careful for the lack of durability and low ground clearance. The Ruiner is also a great choice for races. According to its badges, the Ruiner is powered by a large 450 cubic inches (7.4 liter) Fuel injected V8 engine, which is supported by its engine model (a single cam V8, judging by its small details on the cam covers), coupled to a 5-speed gearbox. Its engine sound is identical to that of the Faction and Sabre. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Grand Theft Auto V Acceleration is very good, close to cars with a much higher price tag. Its top speed is also excellent; it is brisk, yet controllable. The suspension is moderately firm, giving the Ruiner much needed grip in the turns, while still loose enough to have some fun with. Handling-wise, the Ruiner is a stellar performer, with constant grip, controllable loss of traction, and a lot of torque. Braking is very good, if not among the best in its class. Crash deformation is acceptable, but can only withstand a few high-speed crashes before stalling. As in GTA IV, the Ruiner is powered by the same 450cui Fuel-injected V8 (according to badges), coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear-wheel drive layout. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' As of the After Hours update for Grand Theft Auto Online, the Ruiner received livery modifications, not available in story mode. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Ruiner-GTAIV-front.png|A Ruiner with a glass T-Top in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view). RuinerSolidRoof-GTAIV-front.png|A Ruiner with a solid roof in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view). Ruiner-GTA4-golden-front.jpg|A golden Ruiner in GTA IV. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ImponteRuiner-Front-GTAV.png|''GTA V''.. (Rear quarter view). Ruiner-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Ruiner on the Rockstar Games Social Club. NPC-Modified Ruiner-GTAV-Front Quarter.jpg|An NPC-Modified Ruiner spawned outside LS Customs (Rear quarter view.) Ruiner-GTAV-TTops.jpg|Ruiner with solid T-tops. Ruiner-GTAV-TTops2.jpg|Ruiner with glass T-tops. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' SSASA-GTAO-Ruiner.png|The Ruiner on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Ruiner-RacingJacket-GTAO.png|A Ruiner Racing Jacket. Variants Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Ivan Bytchkov drives a unique Ruiner during Ivan The Not So Terrible. It is painted black with a unique golden trim. The car may appear with one of a variety of iridescence paint tints, including, but not limited to, red, blue, and gold, making the car's body color unique. *The car can be obtained after Ivan abandons his car. However, the player must get in the car to be recognized as a car driven by the player. The player may continue to chase Ivan after getting in and out of the car. If done, it will be in the middle of the street where Ivan abandoned it after the chase. Note that whichever car the player chased Ivan in will despawn. Due to the nature of the chase, Ivan's Ruiner will be damaged, but will not be severe enough to inhibit it from being driven to the player's safehouse. Ruiner-GTA4-Ivan-front.jpg|One possible color shade of Ivan's Ruiner in GTA IV. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Spawns commonly around: **Northwood, East Holland and North Holland, Algonquin, **Chinatown, Algonquin, **Alderney City, Alderney, **Fortside, Bohan, **Broker, **Cerveza Heights. *Spawns in northernmost driveway on Concord Ave, Dukes in multiplayer. *Spawns more often if the player is driving a Stallion. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Spawns around Rockford Hills, Little Seoul, Strawberry, and Davis. *Occasionally spawns in Sandy Shores. *Spawns more frequently when driving a Phoenix, Mower, or beater Emperor. *One can be obtained in a random event at the Chamberlain Hills petrol station. *A Ruiner with colour combination 11'Color Set' COLOR SET 11 will spawn beside Franklin when initiating the first of Hao's Street Races, Shift Work.File Data: if (!entity::does_entity_exist(uParam0->f_351)) { func_649(&uParam0->f_351, iVar03, -91.07f, -1273.45f, 28.86f, 0.57f); vehicle::set_vehicle_colour_combination(uParam0->f_351, 10); } where iVar03 = joaat("ruiner"); *Found outside many Los Santos Customs, usually heavily modified (enhanced version only). Trivia General * The default radio stations for the Ruiner are: **''GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. **GTA V: Vinewood Boulevard Radio, Los Santos Rock Radio or Radio Mirror Park. *Ruiner's feature license plate frames that say "Ruining Imports Since '67". 1967 was the year debuted the F-Body. This gives further evidence that the Ruiner is based on the Chevrolet Camaro and Pontiac Firebird, as 1967 is the year that they were both introduced. This is also possibly a reference to the Vigero, which is based on the first generation Camaro. *One of the available paint-jobs for the Ruiner is black with yellow trim and stripes, this could be a reference to the similarly painted driven by Burt Reynolds' character in the movie . ''Grand Theft Auto IV *The Ruiner featured a fender bra in the beta version of the game. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Due to its similarities with the Nissan 300ZX Z31, the Ruiner in GTA V can be given massive "Shakotan" exhaust pipes, a large "Drag Wing" spoiler, a massive front splitter, and a visible oil cooler, all of which are modifications derived from the Japanese "Shakotan" car scene. *In the original game, the interior of the Ruiner has a blue tint, and LCD instrument cluster (similar to many real-life sports cars from the 80's). However, in the enhanced version, there is no blue tint at all in the interior, and the instrument cluster is standard analog shared with other unrelated models. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *If the player manages to open or remove the rear trunk of the vehicle, the inner side of the hatch will have textures of Liberty City license plates on it.Image: ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Likely a developer mistake, one of the camshafts (specifically the left one; looking from the front of the car) is slightly smaller in width than the opposing camshaft. Several vehicles with the same engine model have this too. *There is a visual glitch with the side mirrors. From a distance, the mirrors appear to be the secondary color, but they switch to the primary color upon closer inspection. This is best seen with any combination that denotes the secondary color easily (i.e. black primary color with yellow secondary color). References Navigation }}de:Ruiner (V) es:Ruiner fr:Ruiner pl:Ruiner pt:Ruiner Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Imponte Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Tuners Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V